My Precious Fans
by Miss Wuhan
Summary: Ketika melaksanakan konser di Beijing, Luhan bertemu debgan seorang fans yang sangat berharga untuknya. siapakah fans tersebut? a krishan fanfiction please read and review


_Beijing, March 2010_

_Terlihat seorang namja manis dan perperawakan imut sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang tepat dibawah rindangnya pohon maple. Sedari tadi dia hanya sibuk memperhatikan keadaan disekitarnya sambil sesekali melihat ke ponselnya untuk mengecek apakah ada pesan yang masuk ataupun hanya untuk sekedar melihat jam yang tertera disana. Namja tersebut kembali mendesah kecewa sebab orang yang selama ini ditunggunya belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Padahal dia sudah menunggu hampir selama 3 jam di tempat tersebut namun dia belum juga datang. Namja tersebut semakin mempoutkan bibirnya saat dia mengetahui orang yang selama ini ditunggu – tunggu akhirnya menampakkan batang hidungnya. Perlahan namun pasti namja yang memiliki tinggi menjulang tersebut menghampiri namja manis yang masih saja mempoutkan bibirnya imut._

"_Yak Yi Fan kau kemana saja eoh? Kau tidak tahu jika aku sadah menunggumu selama 3 jam. Kau hampir membuatku mati bosan karena menunggu." Maki namja manis tersebut kepada namja tinggi yang dipanggilnya Yi Fan tersebut._

"_Aku ingin bicara denganmru Xiao Lu" jawab Yi Fan dengan raut wajah yang sulit untuk ditebak. Mendengar jawaban yang dikeluarkan oleh Yi Fan membuat mood namja manis tersebut semakin jelek saja. _

"_Lihatlah bahkan dia tidak meminta maaf kepadaku kerena telah menunggunya selama 3 jam. Wah dia benar – benar namjacinggu yang sangat pengertian." Batin namja manis tersebut._

"_Kau mau bicara apa Fannie?" tanya namja manis tersebut_

"_Aku ingin putus denganmu Xi Luhan." Jawab Yi Fan lagi – lagi dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan oleh Luhan. Luhan saat ini masih membelalakkan mata rusanya, dia masih kaget dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh namjachinggunya tersebut._

"_Kau bercanda kan Yi Fan? Kita sudah menjalin hubungan selama hampir 2 tahun dan kau ingin memutuskanku behitu saja. Memang apa salahku sampai kau ingin memutuskanku Fannie?" jawab Luhan dengan airmata yang berlinang dari mata rusanya._

"_Aku merasa bosan terhadapmu Luhan. Kau terlalu bersikap protektif kepadaku dan aku sangat muak dengan sikapmu itu. Mulai sekarang jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi. Selamat tinggal Luhan semoga kau menemukan namjachinggu yang lebih baik daripada aku." Jawab Yi Fan dingin lalu dia berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan yang menunduk sambil terisak hebat. _

_**Miss Wuhan present**_

_**Tittle : My Precious Fans **_

_**Cast : Wu Yifan and Xi Luhan**_

_**Pair : Wuhan (Wu Yifan and Xi Luhan)**_

_**Genre : Sad, angst **_

_**Length : Oneshoot**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Warning : Typos, OOC, Boys love, It's just a fanfiction. Crack pair, Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**Happy Reading and Don't Forget to RCL**_

_4 years latter _

_Seoul, South Korea 2014_

Terdengar suara nyaring dari jam weker yang terdapat di salah satu kamar yang berada di apartement tersebut. Dan karena suara nyaring dari jam weker tersebutlah yang berhasil membuat namja mungil dan memiliki mata rusa tersebut bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Dengan engan dia menyibakkan selimut yang melilit di tubuhnya dan berjalan lunglai kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dia berjalan kearah dapur dan dia menemukan beberapa temannya telah berkumpul di dapur untuk melakukan sarapan bersama.

"Kau sudah bangun _gege_? Duduklah kita akan sarapan, sebentar lagi masakannya akan siap kok." Kata namja bermata bulat sepeti burung hantu. Sedangkan namja yang dipanggil _gege _tadi hanya bisa mengangguk dan duduk di meja makan di samping namja bermata panda tersebut. Tak selang beberapa lama sarapan sudah di hidangkan di meja makan dan kesebelas namja tersebut langsung menyerbu sarapan yang terdapat di hadapan mereka. Setelah selesai makan dan membersihkannya mereka bersebelas mempersiapkan diri untuk menjalani rutinitas mereka sehari – hari yang terbilang sangat padat. Tentu saja mereka memiliki jadwal rutinitas yang sangat padat mengingat bagaimana terkenalnya boyband dimana mereka bersebelas lah yang menjadi anggotanya. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi jika saat ini boyband EXO sedang naik daun dan merajai berbagai _music chart_. Bahkan mereka tidak hanya terkenal di Korea saja namun mereka juga dikenal di dunia Internasional. Dan jadwal mereka saat ini adalah latihan koreografi setelah itu nanti pada pukul 3 sore mereka harus sudah berada di bandara untuk perjalanan ke Beijing untuk menjalankan konser tunggal mereka.

"_Aigoo_ kenapa jadwal manggung kita sangat padat sekali sih? Apakah tidak ada hari libur untuk kita? Kita ini kan juga manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan lelah dan jenuh dengan segala aktifitas ini. Apa mereka mengganggap kita sebagai robot yang harus bekerja setiap waktu tanpa mengenal lelah?" rengek dari seorang personil EXO yang memiliki kantung mata di wajahnya, dia adalah Huang Zi Tao. Sedangkan seluruh anggotanya hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar rengekan dari Tao. Mereka sudah terlalu terbiasa mendengar rengekkan dari _namja _panda tersebut.

"Sudahlah Tao jangan merengek terus. Inilah resiko yang harus kita ambil karena _boyband _kita sekarang sedang naik daun. Jadi nikmati sajalah. " jawab namja bermata rusa yang benama Xi Luhan. Mendengar jawaban dari salah satu _gege _nya membuat Tao mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Sepertinya dia tidak senang dengan jawaban dari Luhan. "Tapi _gege _mereka sangat keterlaluan. Masa tidak ada waktu istirahat yang cukup untuk kita. Hiks aku lelah _gege._"

Puk

"_Ulijima _Tao –ya. Bukan hanya kau saja yang lelah dengan semua jadwal ini. Tetapi kita semua juga sangat lelah. Tapi kita tidak pernah menunjukkan raut kelelahan kita kepada orang lain. Apalagi kepada para fans EXO. Mereka telah memberikan segalanya kepada kita Tao –ya jadi kita harus memberikan penampilan yang maksimal meskipun kita lelah sekalipun. _Arraseo?_ " kata Luhan sampil mengelus puncak kepala Tao dengan sayang. "_Ne gege arraseo._" Jawab Tao sambil menghapus jejak airmata yang masih tersisa di wajahnya. "Nah kalau begitu segeralah bersiap – siap untuk latihan rutin. Setelah itu kita harus pergi ke Beijing untuk konser tunggal kita."

_My Precious Fans_

_Beijing, China_

_Luhan POV_

Tak terasa aku sekarang ini kembali ke kampung halamanku setelah selama hampir 4 tahun aku meninggalkan tempat kelahiranku dan merantau ke Seoul. Selama 4 tahun ini Beijing banyak berubah. Semakin banyak gedung – gedung pencakar langit yang menghiasi kota ini. Dan tentu saja semakin banyak orang yang berada di Beijing. Bahkan sekarang ini Beijing seperti kota yang tidak pernah mati. Setelah sampai di bandara, kami sebelas personil EXO langsung menuju ke van dan pergi menuju hotel tempat kita menginap. Perjalanan kami untuk mencapai van ini sangat tidak mudah. Karena banyak sekali fans yang menunggu kedatangan kami di bandara sehingga kami kesulitan untuk menuju ke mobil van. Untung saja fans di sana hanya melihat kita tanpa membuat insiden. Bisa repot jika para fans tersebut berbuat ulah. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada diantara personil EXO maupun fans yang terluka. Di dalam perjalanan aku lebih memilih melihat keluar jendela menikmati pemandangan kampung halamanku dengan _headset _yang terpasang di telingaku. Aku begitu menikmati kegiatanku saat ini sampai – sampai aku tidak memperdulikan para _dongsaeng – dongsaeng_ku yang sedari tadi rebut, tidak bisa diam. Saat melewati taman kota aku kembali teringat kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu. Kejadian dimana namja yang paling aku cintai memutuskan hubungan yang sudah terjalin selama hampir dua tahun itu begitu saja. Tanpa terasa sebulir air asin turun dari mataku. Segera mungkin aku menghapus airmataku agar tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu jika aku menangis saat ini.

_Tidak terasa sudah 4 tahun kau meninggalkanku Yifannie. Dan selama itu pula aku belum bisa melupakanmu. Bahkan setiap waktu rasa cintaku bukannya berkurang tetapi semakin bertambah dari waktu ke waktu. Apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku Yifannie? Atau kau sekarang sudah berbahagia den menemukan penggantiku? Bahkan setelah semua yang kau lakukan kepadaku tidak mampu membuatku untuk berhenti mencintaimu Yifannie. Bukankah aku manusia yang sangat bodoh? Karena masih saja mengharapkan cinta kepada seseorang yang jelas – jelas tidak menginginkanmu._

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di hotel tempat kami menginap selama berada di Beijing. Seperti kejadian di bandara tadi, banyak EXO Fans yang memadati hotel ini hanya untuk melihat kami dari dekat. Aku sangat terharu dengan cinta tulus yang diberikan para fans kepada kami. Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan selalu membahagiakan para fans karena mereka telah memberikan cinta yang sangat tulus kepada kami. 1 jam kemudian kami bersebelas langsung menuju _venue _konser untuk melaksanakan gladi bersih untuk konser kami. Kami berlatih keras untuk memberikan penampilan terbaik kami untuk para EXO fans. Setelah selesai gladi bersih kami berdoa untuk kelancaran konser kami dan selanjutnya kami akan bersiap – siap untuk konser yang akan berjalan kurang dari 3 jam lagi.

.

.

.

Konser pun dimulai dengan lagu MAMA sebagai pembuka, dan sontak para fans langsung berteriak histeris saat kami muncul dari panggung dan menyanyikan lagu MAMA. Mendengar teriakan dari fans merupakan semangat tersendiri bagi kami. Rasa letih dan lelah kami menguap begitu saja melihat para fans yang begitu semangat dan antusias. Teriakan para fans dari EXO semakin histeris saat tiba dimana salah seorang _lucky fans _yang akan bergabung bersama kami di atas panggung. Mungkin para fans iri dengan _lucky fans_ yang menemani kami di atas panggung, oh lihatlah bahkan banyak diantara fans yang sampai menangis. _Lucky fans _untuk konser EXO kali ini adalah seorang namja yang berperawakan sanggat tinggi. Bahkan si _happy virus, _Chanyeol saja kalah tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan namja itu. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena posisi namja tersebut yang membelakangiku – aku berada sedikit di belakang panggung sedangkan namja itu berada di depan panggung bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Namja tersebut memakai celana jeans warna hitam dipadukan dengan atasan sweater berwarna _dark blue _yang melekat sempurna di tubuh tingginya. Selain itu dia juga tampak menggunakan topi rajut yang senada dengan sweaternya. Harus kuakui selera _fashion _namja ini sangatlah tinggi. Lihatlah hanya dengan menggunakan pakaian seperti itu dia tampak seperti model papan atas.

DEG

_Mengapa aku tiba – tiba mengingatnya? Apakah dia Yifan? Aish apa yang kau pikirkan Xi Luhan? Tidak mungkin dia Yifan. Tapi melihat postur tubuhnya namja tersebut memang mirip dengan Yifan._

"Wah tidak biasanya seorang namja akan menjadi _lucky fans_ di konser kami. Kalau boleh tahu sudah berapa lama kau menjadi EXO L? dan diantara personil EXO siapa biasmu?" tanya Baekhyun kepada namja tinggi tersebut.

"Sudah 2 tahun aku menjadi EXO L. Dan biasku adalah Luhan" jawab namja tersebut.

DEG

_**Ya Tuhan**_

_**Suara itu**_

Dengan segera aku berlari menghampiri namja tersebut dan menarik lengannya sehingga dia sekarang berhadapan denganku.

DEG

Mataku membelalak saat aku berhasil melihat wajah dari namja tinggi tadi. Tanpa terasa air mata telah jatuh membasahi wajahku. Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku untuk menahan isakan yang keluar dari mulutku.

_**Ya Tuhan benarkah di depanku sekarang telah berdiri seorang namja yang selama ini selalu aku rindukan? Benarkah ini semua nyata? Benarkah ini semua bukan mimpi? Tuhan jika ini memang mimpi tolong jangan pernah bangunkan aku, karena aku tidak mau lagi jika harus berpisah dengannya. **_

_**Berpisah dengan**_

_**Wu Yi Fan**_

"Ulijima Luhan. Kau sangat jelek jika menangis seperti itu. Kau tidak malu eoh. Kau sekarang dilihat oleh jutaan pengemarmu. Bisa – bisa para fansmu meninggalkanmu karena melihat kau sangat jelek sekali ketika menangis." Ucapnya lirih sambil mengusap lembut rambutku. Airmata semakin deras mengalir tatkala dia memperlakukanku dengan begitu lembut. Sama seperti 4 tahun yang lalu. _Ya segalanya masih sama. Cara dia memandang mataku, cara dia tersenyum kepadaku, cara dia menyebut namaku dengan suaranya yang begitu indah bagaikan melodi di surga, cara dia memperlakukanku. Semua masih sama. Hanya yang berbeda sekarang adalah status kami yang sekarang ini tidak lagi saling memiliki. _Dengan segera aku menghambur ke pelukan hangatnya dan menumpahkan segala kerinduanku yang selama ini kupendam. Tuhan tolong hentikanlah waktu detik ini juga. Jika Engkau menghentikan waktu detik ini juga maka aku akan selamanya memeluk Yifan dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Aku memeluknya sangat erat karena aku tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi. Aku melepaskan pelukanku saat kudengar suara Chanyeol yng menginterupsi kegiatan kami.

"Tunggu dulu apakah kau mengenal Luhan _gege _sebelumnya?" tanya Chanyeol. Kulihat Yifan memutuskan kontak matanya denganku dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol. Melihat Yifan yang memutuskan kontak matanya denganku membuatku menghela nafas kecewa. Bagaimana tidak kecewa karena aku masih belum puas melihat iris tajamnya yang setiap kali menatapku selalu penuh dengan aura lembut, hangat dan penuh cinta. "Ne aku memang mengenal Luhan. Sebelum dia pindah ke Seoul kami adalah sahabat baik."

_Jadi sekarang dia hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang…_

_**Sahabat**_

_Luhan apa yang kau harapkan? Bukankah kejadian seperti ini sudah kau prediksikan sejak dulu? Mengapa juga kau masih mengharapkan Yifan menganggapmu sebagai kekasihnya. Kau memang bodoh Luhan_

"Jinja? Eoh kenapa kau tidak menceritakan kepadaku _gege _jika kau mempunyai sahabat yang begitu tampan dan nyaris sempurna." Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang sedari tadi tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi sosok Wu Yi Fan. Dengan senyum yang sangat kupaksakan aku menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo. "Ne Kyungie aku dan Yifan memang **bersahabat **sejak lama." Mendengar jawabanku seluruh personil EXO hanya ber – oh ria. "Oh iya siapa namamu? Dari tadi kita mengobrol tetapi kami belum mengetahui namamu." Kali ini giliran sang _guardian leader _yang bertanya kepada Yifan. "Ah maafkan saya, dari tadi saya belum sempat memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Wu Yi Fan dan saya sering dipanggil Yifan." Jawabnya. "Baiklah Yifan karena kau adalah _lucky fans_ kami hari ini maka kau boleh merequest lagu yang akan dinyanyikan oleh kami. Jadi kau ingin request lagu apa?" tanya Xiumin. "Aku ingin mendengarkan suara indah Luhan untuk terakhir kali. Karena ini adalah konser terakhir EXO di Beijing. Aku ingin Luhan menyanyikan lagu _Miracles In Desember _untukku" jawabnya

DEG

Entah mengapa aku merasakan dadaku sesak saat mendengar jawaban dari Yifan? Mengapa dia berbicara seperti itu? Ya Tuhan kenapa aku berfikir jika ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi kepada Yifan. _Tuhan kumohon hentikanlah prasangka burukku kepada Yifan. _Tenang Luhan Yifan akan baik – baik saja dan tidak terjadi suatu hal buruk pun kepada Yifan

_**Semoga **_

"Bolehkah selama kau menyanyi aku berada di sampingmu dan memelukmu Luhan?" tanya Yifan dengan suara yang sangat lirih. Bagaikan mendapat durian runtuh tanpa ragu aku menerima tawaran darinya. Senyum cerah menghiasi wajahku saat lengan hangatnya melingkar di sekitar pinggangku. Setelah itu terdengarlah alunan musik dari lagu _Miracles In December Chinese Version. _Sepanjang lagu Yifan memelukku sangat erat dan aku membalas pelukan itu tidak kalah eratnya. Namun ada sesuatu yang ganjil yang aku rasakan kali ini. Pertama mengenai penampilan Yifan. Ada yang berubah dengan penampilan Yifan. Meskipun dia masih terlihat mempesona dengan ketampanannya yang diluar nalar pemikiran manusia tetapi saat ini aku melihat pesonanya agak sedikit meredup. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan bibir yang dulu berwarna pink merekah sekarang berwarna putih pucat. Dan juga jangan lupakan tubuh Yifan yang tampak lebih kurus dari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya. Menjelang pertengahan lagu aku merasakan tubuh Yifan melemas dan dia hampir ambruk jika saja aku tidak menahan berat tubuhnya. Mengetahui jika aku sangat panik saat ini, Yifan membelai wajahku lembut dan berbisik lirih kepadaku.

"Tenanglah Luhannie aku tidak apa – apa. Jangan khawatir ne. Tapi bolehkah aku meminta kursi, karena aku terlalu lelah berdiri" ucapnya lirih. Aku mengangguk dan memberikan kode kepada para staf yang ada di belakang panggung untuk memberikan kursi kepada kami. Setelah kursi datang aku dengan perlahan mendudukkan Yifan dan aku duduk disebelahnya karena lengan Yifan yang masih memeluk pinggangku dengan begitu erat.

"Teruslah bernyanyi Luhannie. Aku sangat merindukan suaramu." Ucapnya lirih sambil kepalanya bersandar di bahuku. Aku kembali melanjutkan menyanyikan lagu _Miracles In December. _Lagi – lagi aku tersenyum dengan kelakuan manjanya. Aku jadi mengingat momen indah kami yang terajut selama 4 tahun.

"Suaramu sangat indah Luhannie. Selamat ya akhirnya aku bisa mewujudkan impianmu menjadi seorang penyanyi. Aku bangga kepadamu Luhannie."

"Maafkan aku Luhannie jika selama ini aku selalu menyakitimu dan menorehkan luka yang begitu dalam. AKHHH."

"Yifan _gwenchana?_"

"Ne gwenchana Luhannie. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku dan teruslah menyanyi. Aku ingin mendengarkan suaramu."

"Tapi kau kesakitan dan tubuhmu dingun Yifan. Dan lihat kau tampak sangat pucat."

"Sudah kubilang aku baik – baik saja. Kau tidak mempercayaiku jika aku mengatakan aku baik – baik saja? Aku akan pergi jika kau tidak mau menuruti keinginanku."

Aku hanya menghela nafas lelah dan menganggukkan kepalaku. _Cih penyakit keras kepalanya kambuh lagi. Menyebalkan. Tidak tahukah dia jika aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya _

"Bagus. Teruslah bernyanyi dan dengarkan ucapanku Luhannie._"_

"Luhan apakah kau mengingat kenangan indak kita saat kita masih bersama dahulu. 2 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat dan selama itu pula aku masih mengingat dengan baik momen – momen yang kulalui bersamamu. Aku tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah membiarkanku mengenalmu dan sempat memilikimu meskipun aku tidak bisa menjagamu untuk selamanya. Maafkan aku Luhannie."

"Luhan berjanjilah kepadaku kalau kau akan selalu tersenyum dan tidak pernah menangis lagi. Kau tahu disini rasanya sesak dan sakit sekali ketika melihatmu menjatuhkan airmata. Kau tahu Luhan airmatamu sangat berharga untukku. Bahkan aku rela menukar nyawaku asalkan kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan airmata berhargamu."

Tubuhku bergetar saat mendengar ucapan dari Yifan. Mengapa dia berkata seperti itu? Mengapa seakan – akan dia ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepadaku. Sekuat tenaga aku membendung airmata yang akan mengalir keluar dari mataku.

"Berbahagialah Luhan. Karena kabahagiaanmu adalah segalanya bagiku. Uhuk uhuk AGHH"

Aku membelalak kaget dan menatap Yifan horror saat melihat dia terbatuk dan merintih menahan sakit. Tidak mengapa mulut Yifan mengeluarkan darah.

_**TIDAK – TIDAK KUMOHON JANGAN PISAHKAN AKU DARI YIFAN LAGI**_

_**Tuhan kumohon jangan pisahkan aku dengan Yifan**_

_**Kau bisa mengambil semua milikku**_

_**Tetapi jangan Yifan**_

_**JANGAN AMBIL WU YI FAN KU**_

"Teruslah menyanyi Luhannie. Aku baik – baik saja. Setidaknya aku ingin mendengarkan suaramu untuk saat ini sebelum semuanya terlambat"

_**TIDAK**_

_**KUMOHON **_

_**JANGAN MENGAMBIL YIFAN DARIKU**_

_**JANGAN MEMBUATKU DAN YIFAN HARUS BERPISAH LAGI**_

Tangis yang sebelumnya mati – matian kutahan akhirnya keluar juga. Hatiku hancur seperti disayat oleh ribuan belati melihat kondisi Yifan saat ini. Dia terus saja merintih menahan sakit dan terbatuk hebat sampai mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dan dia selalu bilang baik – baik saja dan menenangkanku agar aku tidak panik dengan keadaanya sekarang. Pihak medispun datang ke atas panggung sambil membawa tandu untuk Yifan. Paramedis tersebut memasangkan masker oksigen kepada Yifan karena nafasnya kini mulai pendek – pendek dan tersengal. Saat akan membawa tubuh Yifan ke tandu, dia menggengam tangan paramedis tersebut erat dan menggeleng lemah.

"**Izinkan aku tinggal disini sebentar. Aku ingin melihat Luhan bersinar bersama para personil EXO lainnya. Jebal tidak ada waktu lagi untukku bertahan.**"

Aku berhambur memeluknya dan menangis sejadi – jadinya di dada bidangnya dan dia juga membalas pelukanku tak kalah erat. Kurasakan bahuku basah dan aku menyadari jika Yifan tengah menangis pilu tanpa suara saat ini

"Bertahanlah Yifanie. Jebbal bertahanlah demi aku. Kumohon Yifannie" isakku

"Saranghae Xi Luhan"

DEG

Aku menangis sejadi – jadinya saat kurasakan tangan yang tadi membelai punggungku lembut sekarang sudah terkulai lemas tak berdaya. Aku menggeleng – geengkan kepalaku sambil terus menggunncang tubuhnya kuat untuk menyadarkan Yifan. Untuk membuat Yifan bangun lagi dan tidak meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Namun percuma sekuat tenagaku aku mengguncang – guncangkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuhnya agar dia tidak merasakan kedinginan, tidak akan bisa mengembalikan lagi Yifan kepadaku.

"ANDWEE GAJIMA YIFANIE GAJIMA JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI. HIKS HIKS YIFAN"

THE END

EPILOGUE

Aku meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar putih di atas batu nisan yang terletak di hadapanku saat ini. melihat nama yang tertera di batu nisan itu membuat hatiku kembali teriris. Nama namja yang begitu aku cintai telah terukir di batu nisan tepat dihadapanku saat ini. Namja itu

_**Wu Yi Fan**_

Tepukan lembut dibahuku menyadarkanku akan hadirnya sosok yeoja paruh baya yang tidak kuketahui sejak kapan beliau sedah berada di sampingku.

"Kau merindukannya Luhan?" tanya yeoja itu kepadaku.

"Ne mommy bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa melupakannya."

"Mommy juga Luhannie. Bagaimana bisa mommy melupakan anak kandungku yang kusayangi begitu saja."

"Mommy sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Yifan selama aku tidak berada di Beijing?"

"Dia terkena Leukimia Luhan. Dan alasan dia memutuskanmu juga karena penyakit itu. Dia tidak mau membuatmu khawatir dan itu dapat menggangu fokusmu untuk meraih impianmu menjadi seorang panyanyi terkenal jika kau tau tentang penyakit yang dideritanya. Maka dari itu dia mencari – cari alasan agar kau bisa pergi dari sisi Yifan. Tapi asal kau tahu Luhan dia sangat mencintaimu"

DEG

"MWO? Hiks hiks mengapa dia tidak memberitahuku mommy. Aku kekasih yang tidak berguna. Saat Yifan sedang terpuruk aku malah tidak berada di sampingnya. Hiks hiks _Yifannie jeongmal mianhae. Saranghae_"

_**Terima kasih untuk rasa cintamu yang begitu besar kepadaku Yifan. Terimakasih kau telah mengorbankan apapun demi kebahagiaanku. I love you Wu Yi Fan. **_

_**Real END**_

**Kya ff apa ini #tutupmuka. Ide ff ini muncul karena saya gallon ga bisa liat TLP INA. Nih ide ff sih udah lama tapi baru bisa selesai sekarang masa -_-. Yah sekian dulu cuap2 dari saya dan sampai ketemu di ff karya saya yang lain**

_**Mind to review?**_

_**Oh iya bagi yang ingin berkenalan lebih lanjut dengan saya (pede tingat dewa) kalian bisa mengcontact saya di**_

_**Facebook : Denira Kanata Lorenzza**_

_**Twitter : deniralorenza**_

_**AFF : Miss_Wuhan**_

_**Pai – pai ^^**_


End file.
